


Volcano Day

by Carisa_Ironfell



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: John Constantine for no reason, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carisa_Ironfell/pseuds/Carisa_Ironfell
Summary: Don't trap Legends in a volcano.OrNate and Ray come to a conclusion after beating around the bush for a while.





	Volcano Day

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this for my sister, she wanted to share it. We hope you enjoy!!

“I have to admit, this is not how I thought it would end,” Nate panted, the taste of sulfur in the hot air making him gag. He’d stripped down to only his undershirt and his bare arms still shone with sweat.

“It’s not over yet, buddy,” Ray said, conjuring up an encouraging grin even though he was also out of breath and sweating.

“Sure, man,” Nate agreed, because he hated crushing Ray’s optimism.

“All we have to do is get out of this volcano, get a message to the Waverider, and hope Constantine knows how to fight Ancient Roman necromancers,” Ray continued, pushing damp hair out of his eyes. Nate couldn’t help noticing that the dark mop was severely deflated, either from the heat or Ray’s sweat.

“Unfortunately, there’s two dozen undead gladiators trying to keep us in the volcano. You don’t have your suit and that stupid necromancer did something to block my powers. Our only advantage is these swords we took from the gladiators,” Nate replied.

Ray twirled his sword, eyes shining with glee.

“We’re better off than most people would be, since Sara’s been giving combat lessons. And gladiators won’t be a problem. We kicked Caesar’s ass!”

Nate grinned, unable to avoid getting excited. Maybe all his knowledge of history hadn’t prepared him for magic, but Ray was right. 

They were Legends. Legends never went quietly.

He tightened his grip on his sword and nodded. “Let’s do this, Ray.”

“Okay, so the gladiators may be more of a problem than I thought,” Ray admitted, leaning some of his weight on Nate. 

They stood back to back thirty feet from freedom, but Nate couldn’t think of a way to get there. The gladiators had them surrounded and they were tough. Whatever means they had been raised by clearly came with perks like being able to put themselves back together.

“Got any ideas?” Nate asked, wiping sweat from his forehead. It was cooler here by the cave mouth, but they had been fighting hard. 

He could almost see Ray’s eyes darting around.

“Honestly, fighting our way out was my idea,” he replied, still struggling to keep his tone light. “Sorry about that, bro.”

“Don’t say that, dude. We’re in this together. We just need a new plan,” Nate said, trying to force his brain to come up with something. There had to be a way, if only to get Ray out…

Nate bit his lip. If it came down to sacrificing his life for his best friend, he was okay with that. After all, he loved Ray. He couldn’t be a Legend or live in a world that didn’t have Ray Palmer in it. 

You’re getting clingy, Dr. Heywood, he said to himself. Next thing he knew he was going to turn into his mom and keep Ray inside for the next eight years.

Maybe he would- No. Ray’s a Legend, he told himself. It would kill him to be kept from doing his job.

“I might be able to hold them off, give you time to get out,” Ray said, taking his weight fully back.

Nate went cold, hearing his stupid plan from Ray. “No way! We’re both getting out of here.”

Ray put a hand on his shoulder and gently turned him, so they faced each other. His serious eyes were redder than usual, probably because of the volcanic fumes.

“Nate, we can’t do this. Someone has to hold them off and I have more reach than you. I’ll be okay. I know you’ll get everyone here in no time.”

Nate gripped Ray’s shoulder in return and felt his eyes welling up. “I’m not letting your damn tallness split us up,” he forced past the sudden lump in his throat.

Ray laughed awkwardly. “I don’t want to do this, but someone has to. I won’t leave you behind in here. I’d never forgive myself if something went wrong.”

The gladiators really should have attacked them, but Nate suddenly couldn’t spare them a thought.

Was it possible that Ray’s thoughts had mirrored his exactly? He knew he couldn’t live without Ray, for reasons best kept to himself, but he hadn’t expected Ray to feel the same way.

Almost on its own, Nate’s hand moved from Ray’s shoulder to cup his jaw. Ray’s arm snaked around Nate’s back and pulled him close. Nate tilted his chin up, desperate to keep eye contact, to try and find an answer on Ray’s face.

Ray’s lips met his and time stopped. Nothing else mattered, not the undead gladiators, not their master, not even the rest of the team. The volcano could have erupted and killed everyone and none of it would have affected Nate. Everything in his world had centered itself around Ray’s kiss.

They broke apart naturally and Nate took a shaky breath.

“Now I’m really not leaving your side,” he said quietly.

Ray smiled, bright enough to light a room. “After that, I don’t think I could ask you to.”

Nate renewed his grip on his sword and turned to face the gladiators. The fight was still pretty much hopeless, but he was ready to meet the end. Ray stood beside him and they were united.

The gladiators made no move to attack. Nate frowned.

“This seems wrong, right?” he asked.

“Yeah. These guys chased us all over the place. What are they waiting for?” Ray stepped forward and prodded one with his sword.

There was no response.

“Do undead gladiators have limited battery life?”

Nate had to roll his eyes at that. “Well, I guess we should head back in and deal with the necromancer,” he suggested.

“No need. While you two were mucking about, I took care of the bloke,” said John Constantine, swaggering up behind them. 

Nate and Ray both stared at him. “How did you get here?” Ray asked.

“When we realized there was nothing dangerous in the village and Sara couldn’t reach you, it was clear you’d got into trouble in the volcano. I found a side tunnel that brought me right into the main chamber. Fought the necromancer and recovered his little book of spells.” John waved the book Nate had seen the Roman guy with. 

“Nothing to it really.”

“Thanks, John. Things were looking really bad for us,” Ray said. Casting his sword aside, he wrapped an arm around Nate.

Nate leaned against him, tired now from the running and fighting. There would be another job for the Legends, no doubt of it, but what was the point of time travel if he couldn’t take a moment to enjoy this?


End file.
